A New Family
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle has a sense something has changed. Rumpelstiltskin comes home to and unexpected surprise. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Summary: Rumplestiltskin returns to Storybrooke to a very unexpected, very welcome surprise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumplestiltskin.

**A NEW FAMILY:**

Belle walked down the main street of Storybrooke breathing in the air of a new day feeling as if something had changed in the cloaked fairy tale town. Everyone smiled at her, saying good morning here and there, while others just stared at her, still wary of her because she was still the Dark One's lover. Pushing the thought aside, she turned up the short walk and pulled open the door to Granny's Diner. "Morning Granny." Belle called out brightly. The older woman who had looked after her when things had gotten rocky with Rumple smiled at her motioning her over to her usual table. "Everything smells so good." Belle taking her seat.

Granny came over to Belle knowing what the young woman would order, "How are we this morning my girl?" She asked gently. "Can I get you your usual?"

"I'm fine, happy," Belle sighed, "Missing him terribly." She placed her hands on her slightly swollen abdomen. Belle carried Rumple's child, a magical child, the child of the Dark One. "My usual would be fantastic." Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Granny…" Belle covered her face until she could call the tears back. Everything seemed to be make her cry at the drop of hat lately. She knew it was because of the baby she carried and the addition to missing Rumple. Though, she had managed to get out of bed every day for months since her love had left to save his grandson,

Granny sat down across from Belle and said, "You're strong, you'll get through this." She pointed out getting Belle to look at her. "Look at what you've done with this town. People trust you, they listen." Granny reached across the table and took Belle's right hand in hers. "You will be a fantastic mother to this child."

"Thank you," Belle smiled and nodded to Granny that she was really ok. Today was going to be rocky enough even if Belle didn't have the feeling that something in the town had changed. She sat back and took a few deep breaths to calm her raging hormone driven emotions. Every day she woke up feeling the ache for Rumple, for the feel of his arms around her, for the way he smiled and spoke to her. She missed the other half of her heart. Until he came home, she would have a piece of him growing inside of her.

A little while later, Belle left Granny's feeling steadier, having her emotions under control, and full stomach. There were a few things that she had to take care of today, one of them was checking on Ariel, the mermaid who had washed up in Storybrooke. Belle had taken quite a shine to the red head. To be close to the water, Ariel was staying in a little cottage. The best way for Belle to get there was to head to the docks. She would walk along, passing all the boats docked in their slips until she reached the stairs that would take her to the beach, then she would be half way to where the mermaid turned human made her home while still being close to the sea. Today was warm giving Belle the chance to take her shoes off and wiggle her toes in the sand. She sat down on one of the large boulders protruding from the sand. As she stared out at the ocean horizon, Belle saw something coming into port. She shielded her eyes to try and see better, but it was no use, the sun was still making it hard to see.

Belle put off going to check on Ariel. Instead she headed back to the stairs that would lead her back to the docks. Making her way to the very end where the Pirate ship had been, Belle saw that was the Jolly Roger sailing into port. "Rumple…" She breathed out her hand going to her abdomen. A million questions ran through her mind then. How would he react to her carrying his child? How had this time apart changed him? Would he be in an even darker place that she wouldn't be able to reach? Belle wouldn't know the answers to any of her questions until she was with him.

On the Jolly Roger, Rumplestiltskin looked towards the dock feeling Belle waiting for him. He had never been able to sense her before. He had a magical sense to her being. Something had happened to her since he had been gone. Magic always called to magic, and Belle was now branded with it. Using so of his powers he called on the wind to fill the sails and carry them faster to port. He had to see Belle. He had to hold her. He had to kiss her. He had to be breathing the same air as she did. Rumple looked down at his appearance, the leather, the boots, and the crocodile skin covering his normal toned skin. Should he change into one of his suits so he looked normal to her? No, this, these clothes, were what Belle had first known him to wear. This attire was what was comfortable to him.

Standing on the dock Belle waited feeling Rumple coming closer and closer, carried to her waiting arms by the waves and by the wind. Time for her had spanned the length of four months. She wondered how long he had spent in Neverland, how many nights he had lain awake wishing for her arms to be holding him. In days gone by when anger had been the constant she raged, cursing his name from the privacy of his home. In those hours she had blamed him for leaving her when they had already been forced to spend so much time apart; twenty-eight years. Months away from him had tested her, but she had survived for this moment; their reunion. Instantly her hands went to her belly. "Oh, Rumple…"

Rumple went to the bow of the ship hearing her voice carried to him on the wind. "Belle…" He whispered her name like prayer. Turning back, he saw his grandson standing with Emma Swan, Regina, Snow, and Charming. They had a bond that Rumple had no desire to form with them. The one person, besides Belle, he had wanted to mend things with had been Bae, but his son was dead. Turning from the sight of them he stared back at the dock where he could see Belle standing. A smile curved his lips, gentle and loving that he found could only be for her, for the woman who held his heart. Rumple regretted leaving Belle, but not saving Henry's life. He was an innocent boy that held the blood of his son. He could be there right now in front of her if he used his magic.

The ship drew closer and closer to the dock making Belle grow nervous. She wanted to see Rumple and at the same time she wanted to slap him for all the nights she spent alone in their bed. Belle wished that he was standing in front of her, pulling her into his arms, and placing his lips to hers. She just wanted to kiss him. "Rumple…." She whispered his name with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. The aching was terrible. He was so close and yet still so far away. "I wish you were standing in front of me already." Belle chook her head, chuckling lightly. He would be in front of her soon enough. She just had to be patient.

Not wanting to let another slip by, Rumplestiltskin used his magic to appear in front of Belle standing in the same spot she had stood months before when he left her only after regaining her from the clutches of the curse and having her under the addicting persona of Lacey. The moment he set eyes upon her the months, for him, faded away. He gathered her in his arms and sealed his lips to hers. Belle draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. Rumple melted against her feeling the growing hunger in her kiss, but something else caught his attention. Clamping down on his intense desire, Rumple moved back to take in his heart. The distended belly caught his attention. "Belle?" There were no thoughts of betrayal, only thoughts of Lacey and the night she had taken him to bed. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand to her.

Belle had been waiting for his reaction, for him to notice that she was with child. Though, she was happy that he had pulled her close, kissed her, infused her with his warmth. Being so long from his loving embrace had been torture, but the ache faded the moment he held her. "It was a surprise to me when I realized." She whispered. Lightly she rested both her hands over his. "Does this make you angry?" Belle hadn't thought of what Rumple's first reaction would be, hadn't wanted to know lest she would walk away with a broken heart.

Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze to Belle, letting her see the truth in his eyes. "No, this is…" He hadn't the words, but actions were louder. Smiling at Belle, he pulled her back into his arms just as the Ship was docking. Not caring to the others on the pirate ship, Rumple molded his lips to Belle's drinking down her gasp of surprise. He placed his left hand back to her abdomen where the magic called him; his child grew inside of the woman he loved. Breaking the kiss, Rumple drew in a ragged breath. "This makes me happier than I ever thought possible." He told her. This time her eyes lit up in that special way he loved to watch. Belle threw her arms around him once more.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Belle was in bed, lounging against the pillows watching Rumplestiltskin as he placed gentle kisses to her four month swollen abdomen. She couldn't be happier at the sight of him. He was stretched out next to her, his hair tucked behind his ears. He hadn't even changed from clothes she knew all too well. Rumple had removed his crocodile jacket and his boots, but that was as far as he went. Belle knew he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Belle lightly rested her hand to his shoulder watching him, smiling at him, and sighing the way his lips paid homage to her stomach.

Rumple, once more, set his palms to Belle feeling the magic of his child reaching out to him. He couldn't help but smile and then looked up to Belle. She was all smiles as well. It was then he realized that she had been uncertain as to his reaction to her condition. "I love you." He said coming to her to steal another kiss. "I never want you to doubt that." Again, Rumple placed a loving kiss to her lips with her hands coming up to cup his face. 300 years ago he had had a wife, but that hadn't meant much to Millah. She had turned on him when he had come home from a war he had no business being in. Belle was different, she saw the best in him no matter what he was doing. "Marry me." Rumple blurted out.

Belle sat up as much as she was able, "Do you really mean that?" She knew she wanted a future with Rumple. He held her heart, her love, and had laid claim to her body with just one gentle touch. To be his wife was something she never dreamed he would want from her. She thought he would be content to keep her as his lover. "I know you had a wife and she…" Rumple covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a gentle look.

"Belle, you are all that I love in this world." Rumple said and then he dropped back down to her abdomen and placed a loving kiss to his unborn child. "This child will be the happiest any child could ever be." He swore. "Will you marry me Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked again hoping that the love of his immortal life would consent to be his wife.

"Oh, Rumple," Belle smiled at him, placing her hands on his chest, "Yes, I will." He swooped in and claimed her lips. The kiss was happy. It was tinged with restrained passion. He held her close whispering against her lips that he loved her over and over. Since he had left four months ago, Belle felt the time fade from her. Rumple was back and soon they would be a family.

**THE END**


End file.
